Give Me Something to Sing About
by ToAnyone21
Summary: Being Re-Done! Sakura and Sasuke go head to head in the Battle Of the Bands. Will love get in the way or will a certain red head? Sasu/Saku.
1. Summer Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, believe it! :)**

* * *

**Tell me how to get back to,**  
** Back to summer paradise with you**,  
** And I'll be there in a heartbeat.**

* * *

_Sakura stared at the sunset from her place on the dock. The sky was a pretty pink and purple with the sun slowly making its way down. The wind was lightly blowing moving pieces of her pink hair in front of her face. She moved it with her hands and let out a sigh._

_"Enjoying yourself?"_

_She turned around just in time to see her red headed friend offer her a red cup. She took the cup and smiled at its contents. Gaara knew her way too well. Said boy took a seat next to her stuffing his hands in his black hoodie._

_"I can't believe summer is already over, for me at least."_

_Yes, her summer was officially ending today for a number of reasons. If she were still staying her in Suna and attending the local high school she wouldn't start school or another two weeks. That was just the thing though, she wasn't staying here._

_She would be leaving tomorrow morning, bright and early, and heading to the airport where she would be heading back to her old home in Konoha. It felt weird to think of it as her home considering she hadn't been there in over three years._

_It was funny looking back on it though. Her reason for wanting to leave Konoha happened to be the exact same reason wanting to go back. All because of boys._

_"You don't have to go back you know…"_

_The red head would never say it out loud, but he really didn't want her to go back home, not one bit. The three years they had spent together had made them nearly inseparable, and now she was moving five cities over to Konoha._

_"I know…"_

_She sighed again and took a big chug of her drink before turning to face her best friend of three years._

_"It's better for me though… I might be convicted of murder if I hang around her anymore. Plus my mom would kill me if I backed out now. You know how much she misses me."_

_He shook his head in understanding, and grabbed her cup taking a sip before handing it back to her. She glared but said nothing, already knowing his habits. They sat there for awhile, neither saying a word, until a loud "hey!" was heard and they both turned around._

_"Since pinky here is leaving how about a group pic?"_

_Sakura and Gaara both rolled their eyes at the dirty blonde and both got up. Temari was Sakura's best girl friend here in Suna and just so happened to be Gaara's older sister. Along with her was a dark haired boy with pale skin, also known as Sai and the last of their group was Kankuro, a boy with messy brown hair and was always seen in a dark purple hoodie._

_"I can't believe our beloved Sakura-chan is leaving us!"_

_"I'll be back, don't worry Kanky-kun!"_

_"Both of you shut up and get ready for the damn picture!"_

_They all lined up, Sakura in the middle with Temari to her left and Gaara to her right. Kankuro and Sai on both ends. Sakura spread her lips into a smile and waited for the flash._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

My eyes slowly opened and took in the scene of the boarded airplane before I let out a small yawn. I had fallen asleep as soon as I had gotten into the big plane, thanks to waking up at the crack of dawn. Early mornings and I did not mix well.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched before looking through my purse for my phone. The clock read ten in the afternoon, I tilted my head thinking of how long the flight was supposed to be and assumed we would be landing in an hour or two.

Thinking of my friends I took out the picture Temari had gotten framed for me since she wanted something to remind me of them. Hell, I hadn't even been gone a whole twelve hours and I was already missing them badly. I looked at the picture and smiled at all of their expressions.

Sai was making a huge fake smile next to Gaara who seemed to be slightly glaring at the camera on her right. Temari was smiling bright with her arm around Kankuro who seemed annoyed but was still smiling nonetheless.

These four people had been my family while I was in Suna, we had even formed a band out of boredom me, Gaara, and Sai's freshman year of high school. It was just something to do but ended up being a lot more. We had played at the school talent show and everyone enjoyed us so much we started playing at parties, weddings, anything we could book.

I of course was the main vocals with Temari playing the guitar and being the back up vocalist. Kankuro played lead guitar while Sai was on bass and Gaara played the drums.

I was getting lost in my thoughts before the stewardess announced they would be putting on a new movie. The blonde girl next to her let out a squeal when they announced the movie would be "The Notebook" I rolled my eyes.

Of course all the girls on the plane would be happy, except me. I hated the movie. I mean don't get me wrong, it was a great movie, but after recent events I had grown to loathe chick flicks. I mean come on, none of that stuff would ever happen in real life.

Seriously? A guy loving a girl so much he wrote a letter everyday they were apart? Please. Guys are nothing like that, at least now a days they aren't. And I experienced that first hand.

Boys were complete and total ass holes… Sorry for my foul language but it's true. It was the main reason I was moving back to Konoha. My ex-boyfriend had decided to hook up with the school whore, behind my back, and I found out while they were in the midst of their actions.

After witnessing such horrible things happening, I had no other thought but to just move away. Which is what I did. I called my mom and told her some lame excuse into why I wanted to come home after three years and she was more than happy to welcome me back home.

You see long story short, the reason why I had even moved away in the first place was because of a school dance in the 8th grade. Well, to put it in simple terms I was in love with my twin brother, Naruto's, best friend Sasuke Uchiha. I mean when I say I was in love with him I meant it.

We had basically grown up together, since his parents and ours were friends we all became friends. More so Naruto and Sasuke, but me being his twin sister, was still included in everything they did, up until middle school.

It was common knowledge that I was in love with him, all our friends knew it minus Sasuke and Naruto. But now looking back on it Sasuke knew it as well. You see as our last school dance as middle school students Ino dared me to ask him out to the dance. Something I did but was hugely embarrassed about it, until he actually said yes.

How crazy was that? He had actually said yes, to me, Sakura Uzumaki. I was ecstatic, literally jumping for joy. That night I wore a beautiful red dress and black flats and arrived at the dance with Ino and Hinata. Ino went to dance with her boyfriend at the time, Kiba, and I and Hinata searched the school for Sasuke.

Eventually Hinata noticed Naruto and I gave her the okay to go ask him to dance while I alone searched for my date. I spent almost the whole night watching the doors for him to show up, but he never did.

About an hour before the dance was supposed to end I called my mom to come pick me up, said goodbye to all my friends and my brother, and went to wait outside. I collected my things and started walking through the dark hallways and as I was about to turn the corner I heard a familiar voice.

I grew excited as I recognized it as Sasuke but my heart dropped when I realized he wasn't alone. Frowning I had peeked my head around the corner only to find him and Amy, the girl who always picked on me, and him standing close and before you knew it they were making out.

I of course ran back from where I came from and cried all the way home. It was the next day that I asked if I could spend the summer with our cousin Sasori, who lived in Suna. My mom saw no problem in it, since we used to spend a week with him when we were younger and agreed.

Before I knew it I had managed to convince my parents to let me stay there to go to the local school after meeting new friends. So a summer turned into three years and here I was in the same situation all over again, heart broken and running away. I'm such a coward aren't I?

Oh well, like it mattered. My ex boyfriend wasn't going to ruin my junior year. I just wanted a fresh start. A new high school was just what I needed, even though I had earned the "popular" status at Suna Academy.

I leaned my chair back and popped in my head phones and turned my iPod on and planned to tune out the stupid movie and the dumb blonde next to me that was trying to start a conversation.

_Hopefully Konoha won't be that bad._

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was ecstatic. Her only daughter was _finally _moving back home, for good. She couldn't contain her excitement and it showed. She kept getting up every two seconds walking around then sitting back down.

"I can see where Naruto gets it from." She turned to her husband and smiled and he returned the favor. "Our only daughter is coming home, Minato-kun! How could I not be excited?" she said with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Where's Naruto-chan? He said he was coming last night." Her smile immediately left her face and turned into a worried expression. Her eyes darted out to the busy airport, searching for her blonde haired son. When she didn't see him she looked at her husband, who had a guilty look on his face. "Minato," She warned, "where's Naruto?"

If looks could kill he'd certainly be dead. He nervously laughed. "Well, I might've told Naruto that he could hang out Sasuke and their friends today…" he flinched waiting for his wife's wrath. His wife had a hell of a temper. And Minato had no problem admitting he was terrified of his wife when she was angry.

"Minato I cannot believe that you would tell him that!" he snuck a peek at his wife. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands were on her hips. She looked ready to kill him. Just as he was about to defend himself he heard a voice from behind his wife. "Tell who what, mom?"

Kushina turned around, completely forgetting what or who she was mad at. "Sakura!" she immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter, crushing her in a bear hug. "Oh sweetie I've missed you so much!"

Minato smiled a small smile, glad his wife was distracted and also glad that his little girl was home. Sakura then noticed him and pulled him into a hug. He smiled at his daughter she hadn't changed one bit. "Welcome home kiddo."

"Thanks Dad" she responded. Goodness she had missed her parents. "Where's Naruto?" she looked around and didn't notice the obnoxious blonde anywhere. A frown formed on her face. Did her brother not care enough that his own twin was coming back home?

"He had band rehearsal with the guys. He's at home. He's sorry he couldn't make it." She looked at her dad who had just spoken.

"Oh, it's fine. Just wondering where he was." She put on a fake smile, reassuring them it was alright.

"I didn't know he had a band." Naruto had never talked about having a band before. She texted him frequently during the day and sometimes even called him when she had gotten home from school. And even in her visits home he never mentioned anything about having a band.

"Are they any good?" she looked at her mom. Her dad had seemed to have gotten her luggage while she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh yes, they are. They're always playing at the school. They've seemed to capture a little fan club from what your brother tells me."

"Oh, cool." She would have to listen to them when she got home. And then call Gaara and tell him they had some competition.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, the first fresh new chapter of GMSTSA (take two)! I think my writing has gotten better since I first posted this story up, can you even tell..? Lol. This chapter didn't have anything wrong with it but I decided to change it up a little. It starts out with the night before Sakura leaves for Konoha. Kushina's part is still the same.**

Thanks to all you have kept up with this story and I'm glad so many of you are still fans! I will be posting chapter two somtime this week, definitely before friday.  
**The song in the beginning is _"Summer Paradise"_ By Simple Plan feat. K'naan**


	2. PLEASE READ

Sorry this isn't a new chapter :(

This is **ToAnyone21** formerly known as** DearMariaCountMeIn**. Yes, i changed my name. The old one was, well, old and too long for my liking so it has been changed!

I hate having to do this but it's the only way to contact all my readers interested in my stories. I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER, I apologize. Being a senior in High School, I've been concentrating on college applications (which is equivalent to hell itself) which means I've been writing essay after essay. Which is why my presence has been little to none, here on FF.

But now that winter break is here and I'm DONE (finally) with all my college apps. I will be returning to FF and continuing my stories! YAY! So **GMSTSA** will be being re-done and** House of Wolves**,** Dirty Little Secret**, &** Going Through The Motions**, will be continued. My ATLA story has been put on hold for awhile. I also have some stories that are in the midst of being written as well. I'll probably post them once I've updated all my other stories.

So again, sorry for my hiatus, but I am back and ready to type away! I'll also be re-trying to do my Christmas themed one shots. So if you have any Sakura couple, or Christmas song just let me know and I'll do my best to write a song fic for you!

-ToAnyone21


End file.
